


Relative Falls - Would You Save Me?

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 500 Fords AU, 500 Stans AU, Angst, Gen, M/M, Relative Falls, Relative Falls AU, abuse mention, child abuse mention, mentions of other authors characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Pines, a young preteen afraid of growing up alone, let alone back home with his father watching over his every move. What's he to do when his brother is given the chance of a lifetime to live with a 'legend' to live in a mystery? Would his brother give it up for him? Or give into his own desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Falls - Would You Save Me?

**Relative Falls AU**

**Would You Save Me?**

Stan whimpered as he wrapped his arms around himself at what he’d just heard. Ford was going to be staying in Gravity Falls to become Great Uncle Dipper’s apprentice. He didn’t even mention him, didn’t even talk about anything other than Ford’s potential and how he’d benefit from staying and learning in Gravity Falls. It was as if Stan didn’t even _exist_ to the two of them. Curling tighter in on himself, Stan whimpered and waited for Ford to come back and tell him the ‘great news.’ More like the worst news of Stanley’s life.

He remembered all the fun they’ve had over the course of the summer. Spending time fishing with their Grauntie Mabel, learning the truth about the founder of Gravity Falls together, hunting monsters for money and for fun, meeting Darlene, learning about Marisol’s past, restoring Old Man Ramirez’s memories, and then everything changed when Grunkle Dipper came out of the portal.

Suddenly Ford wanted nothing to do with him, only wanting to spend time with the oh-so-amazing and intelligent ‘Author of the Journals.’ It was like Ford never wanted to spend time with him, sure Ford and Grauntie Mabel didn’t get along all the time, but she still loved him and made sure he knew that.

Letting out another whimper, glad his father wasn’t there to tell him that he was ‘being pathetic’ and should just ‘grow up and be a man’ and that ‘cryin’ was for sissies.’ Soon enough though Stan heard a pounding noise coming from outside his and Ford’s shared bedroom, it was the sound of someone running up the stairs and into the attic.

Stan turned away from the door and waited for Ford to come in and share his ‘good’ news.

“Stan you are _not_ gonna believe what I did today!” Ford cheered excitedly as he came in and threw his backpack against the wall, not too hard as to break the rift, but enough to make a small sound. “UFOs are real, there’s one under the town, and I just saved Great Uncle Dipper’s life and…” Ford paused, unused to silence coming from his brother.

“Stan are you okay?” Ford asked slowly, noticing how still and silent his twin was.

“Tell me it ain’t true Ford.” Stan asked softly, before turning over and showing him the active walkie-talkie. “Tell me you were just joking?” He begged, hoping and praying that what he’d heard before was nothing more than a lie, a cruel prank.

Ford was confused for a moment, before gasping in shock as he turned around and stared at the walkie-talkie still in his backpack, and still on. “Dipper’s apprentice, are you serious?” Stan asked rhetorically.

“But Stan this is a huge opportunity for me, I can learn so much from him.” Ford argued, not wanting to lose his brother and his aspiring apprenticeship. “I won’t have to attend school again and I can study all the cool things here in Gravity Falls! It could be the greatest thing to ever happen to me!”

Stan pressed his hands into his ears, not wanting to hear this for a second longer he shouted. “Well it’s the worst thing that could ever happen to me!”

Ford stopped in shock, unused to seeing his brother like this and didn’t know how to respond. Stan took the silence as a cue to keep talking. “When the summer ends in a week, I’ll be sent back home to live in New Jersey with our Ma and _Pa_. I’ll be completely alone! All my friends are here, you’ll be here, and the only family member aside from you who has ever shown any type of love to me will be here too!”

Ford got a bit upset at that and glared a little at his twin before stating. “Stan we can make it work, I can video chat. We can e-mail each other. We can make it work.” Trying to appease his twin without giving up what he wanted.

“I don’t want it to work Ford,” Stan stated softly. Softer than Ford has ever heard his twin speak, “I just don’t wanna be alone.”

“Stan we can’t stay kids forever. This apart of growing up,” Ford said trying to explain to his twin what he had already accepted. “Things change, summer ends, people grow apart.”

Stan turned to face his twin, before shoving him off hard and into Ford’s bed. He ran, grabbing the nearest backpack and assuming it was his, took off down the stairs, out the front door and into the woods. He didn’t hear Ford call out for him, and even if his twin did, Stan didn’t want to hear it.

After what felt like an hour of running, Stan stopped beneath a shady pine tree and sat down to mope. “Only Toffee Peanuts can cheer me up now.” Reaching into the backpack, Stan was confused as he pulled out notebooks full of codes he didn’t understand, chewed pens, and Stan sighed now knowing he’d grabbed the wrong backpack.

“It’s just not fair, why can’t he care about my feelings for once and not just his own.” Stan curled in on himself, while Gompers came out of nowhere and nuzzled him. Smiling gently, he pets the goat on his head softly.

“You know it might be possible for him to care.” A familiar voice echoed out.

“Huh, who said that?!” Stan demanded as he stood up and took on a boxing position, ready to fight off the possible threat.

“S-Stan it’s me, Blendin,” the time traveler revealed himself. He was changing his camouflage suit as he walked towards the emotionally hurting child.

“Huh, what’re you doing here?” Stan asked, dropping his guard a little at the sight of a familiar face.

“I heard you wanted to know if your brother would choose you over something serious. D-did I hear that right?” Blendin asked his hands behind his back.

“Y-yea,” Stan replied uneasily.

“Well I can help with that, there’s a future technology called a Reality Bubble,” Blendin explained. “It can show you realities where your questions are answered through them. All I need to make it, is a little gizmo from your Uncle, something small, he won’t even notice that it’s missing.” Blendin showed him a mechanical snow globe with something moving inside of it.

“Huh, I think Ford might have something like that inside his nerd bag.” Stan muttered as he dug around the backpack, and quickly turned off the walkie-talkie. He didn’t wanna talk to his brother right now anyways. He felt something glass-like, grabbing and picking up the item Stan stared at the small glowing snow globe in confusion. “That’s odd. Is this, what you need Blendin?”

“Yes that’s it.” Blendin cheered. “Just hand it over and I can do my thing.” Blendin moved forward, very eager to get the strange snow globe. Stan was nervous about doing this. “Unless, you believe without a doubt, that your brother wouldn’t leave you behind,” Blendin asked.

Stan was unsure, but he had to know. “Just one little peak. I need to know.” Stan handed Blendin the strange item, even if every other part of him was screaming at him for handing over something that he didn’t even know what it was.

Blendin grinned as he held the item, before purposefully letting it go. “Oops,” he smiled.

Stan screamed in shock as the item was destroyed and Blendin began to laugh a familiar, but not haunting laugh. He removed his goggled and revealed the black slit pupils and yellow where the white should be. “No, wait, wait,” Stan begged as he backed up, wanting to be as far away from the demon as possible.

Bill snapped his fingers and rendered Stan and Gompers unconscious. Surprisingly the goat had not left the young man’s side at all, not even after Bill started laughing and spooking a lot of local wildlife, had torn the loyal animal away from his best friend.

As Stan began to dream, Bill started Weirdmageddon, as well as keeping up his end of the deal. Sure a ‘Reality Bubble’ might be impossible under normal circumstances. But now with Weirdmageddon started, such a thing was easy to create. But the question now was, would little Sixer be able to get past himself in order to save his own brother? Or is the world as a whole more important.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stanley groaned as he blinked his eyes and was greeted to a too bright world. But somehow Stan knew that where ever he was, no matter how bright it was, he was safe. Shifting he began to sit up and gasped at the amazing world he saw around him. It was like some sort of crazy mixture of Glass Shard Beach and Gravity Falls. The ocean and Stan O War, a few other small things Stan missed from home. The Gravity Falls section was a mixture of the Mystery Shack, the forests, and a tall tower-like structure. Like the ones from Stan’s favorite old-time soap-opera, that he will forever deny that he likes.

“Where am I?” Stan asked aloud to no one in particular.

“Don’t know this place doesn’t have a name yet,” a voice that sounded just like Ford said from behind the formerly unconscious preteen.

Snapping up and looking behind him Stan was shocked to see his brother, or well something that looked like his brother. He was Ford’s height, had his glasses, but his clothes were so different. He was wearing a small tan trench coat, brown pants, black boots, and a bright blue sweater vest with an orange undershirt. He was wearing the same glasses as his twin, but there was just something off about this guy. He knew this wasn’t Ford.

Ford had never looked at him like this guy was. With warm and kind eyes, wanting to know what he was thinking, interested in what he was doing. Ford was never like that, he normally just went along with him on their adventures back home, and was only excited when it had something to do with what he enjoyed when they adventured here in Gravity Falls. That was if he even bothered to invite him from time to time.

The strange Ford held his hand out for Stan to take. “Come one, we can figure out what this place is together.”

Stan was unsure but he placed his hand in the strange Ford’s hand. He was nervous, and unsure of what was going on, but he knew one thing. Wherever he was, whatever was going on, Stan felt safe, truly safe.

“Hey, its okay, you’re safe here.” The strange Ford promised as he pulled Stan up and they began to explore the strange new world together.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After a few days Stan had gotten used to being inside of his Reality Bubble, whether he was visiting the Shack of Stans, or just hanging out in Glass Shard Falls, the name of his ‘mindscape/home’ in the Reality Bubble, with Gem Ford. That was the name he’d given to the replica of his brother, the nicer and kinder version whom noticed more than his _real_ twin did.

Still, Stan had to admit, Bill had given him what he wanted for their deal. An answer to his question, and at the same time a safe place from the chaos that was more likely than not happening outside of his prison bubble. Even if his answer was complete, it didn’t mean Stan had to like the answer. A lot of the Stans he’d met and spoke to in the Shack of Stans told him all that he needed to know. In the end it didn’t matter how old they were, Ford was always going to leave them behind.

There were a lot of Stans whom restored their friendships/relationships with their respective Fords, there were however, quite a few who weren’t that lucky. Be it because of death, or other different circumstances, or even because the Stans to those Fords were no longer around, pain was something common amongst Stanley Pines, no matter the universe.

Speaking of, Stan himself had earned his title that made him different from all the other Stans. His title was, Insightful!Stan. He didn’t get it at first, but he’d probably figure it out in time. Right now it was time to get some shuteye. So Stan headed back to his ‘home’ the tower he’d first seen inside the bubble, and hopefully tomorrow Ford, the real Ford, would either come and rescue him, or it’ll be another day of talking to his multiple counterparts and Gem Ford.

Stan yawned as he headed for bed, he’d had a long day and it was time to get some shut eye and get out of the too bright sunlight. It was the one thing he couldn’t fix within the bubble, but that was good, it meant the place had faults. Or maybe it was just Bill’s way of messing with him. Stan didn’t know, but right now it was time to sleep.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan groaned as he awoke from the nice dream he’d been having. As he gently rubbed his eyes, Stan noticed everyone that was now in his bedroom/office. He saw Grunkle Dipper, Grauntie Mabel, Darlene, Jimmy, Fidds, Marisol, and even Ford.

“Huh, Marisol, Grunkle Dipper, Grauntie Mabel, Fidds, Darlene, Jimmy… Ford… what’re you all doing here?” Stan asked them. Knowing that they were real since they didn’t look like anything he’d make. And Stan knows, he normally has people from real life look different so he knows that they aren’t real. Marisol put him down as she went to help the others keep out the knight guards that watch over him.

“Don’t worry honey, you’ll be safe soon,” Grauntie Mabel reassured him for some reason.

“Uh guys,” Stan questioned softly, wondering if they were even going to listen to him without taking drastic measures.

“Just stay quiet and we’ll figure a way to get you outta this mess Lee.” Ford grunted out as he and the others tried to keep out the knight guards.

“Hey, alright ya know what, you guys need ta calm down.” Stan stated as he clapped his hands above his head, and allowed the magic, that he didn’t like to use, to control this situation. Everyone might be visiting, but that didn’t mean Stan had to like their attitude. Using the magic, Stan picked everyone and everything up that had been previously blocking the door, set it all down and placed all of his friends and family on some nice and soft chairs. The knights burst in, weapons drawn at the group of seven, Stan coughed loudly, letting them know he wasn’t pleased. They grunted but left regardless.

“Kitten what’re you doin’?” Jimmy demanded, using the nickname he’d given to the younger twin.

“Yeah, we’re trying ta get ya outta this prison!” Darlene added.

“Hey just cause the lights ‘er off doesn’t mean it’s a bad place.” Stan complained as he flipped the switch on his desk and turned the lights on. “Besides it’s really cool once you get used to it.” Stan smiled as he slowly walked towards his desk. Using the magic that Bill left for him was a pain and left him weak, so Stan used it sparingly at most.

“Stan what’re ya sayin’?” Fidds asked his best friend’s brother.

“I’m sayin’ this place is my home now,” Stan turned around his mayor nameplate, showing off that he had created and ran the world/bubble they were now in. “I don’t wanna leave, or be saved.” Stan smiled gently at everyone, and quickly opened the window behind him, just in time for a pair of flying boxing gloves to come in through the open window rather than crash into it.

“Hey Stan, that meeting was moved up to tomorrow, just wanted ta let ya know.” The flying red boxing gloves smiled at him before heading back out into the skies of Glass Shard Falls.

“Thanks Boxer,” Stan waved to the disappearing creature.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After a few minutes everyone’s shock wore off as they stared at Stan. “You did what? Stan you can’t be serious.” Ford partially glared at his twin for ‘being an idiot’ as usual.

“Hey after you told me you weren’t gonna come with me back to Jersey at the end of the summer, for your ‘apprenticeship’ I wanted to just hide away forever.” Stan argued while air quoting Ford’s upcoming big opportunity.

“I fell asleep at some point in the woods and then woke up here, a place that gives me the answers to my questions. And gave me some company so I wouldn’t be lonely,” Stan smiled, remembering the fun times he’s had the last few days, as well as the hard and easy answers he’s gotten from the other Stans. He still remembered giving Bill that thing, he didn’t know it was Bill, nor what that snow globe was, but he didn’t wanna bring it up with everyone right now.

“And you guys can stay as long as you need to, to rest up and get a good meal before heading back out.” Stan grinned at them.

“Wait a minute sweetie what’re ya talking about ‘headin’ back out’ we came here to get you out of this place.” Grauntie Mabel told him.

“And what do you mean ‘give you the answers to your questions’ I thought this was an illusion paradise prison?” Grunkle Dipper asked.

“Nope, this half we’re in now is a portion of what I think is my mindscape, the other half leads to whatever dimension that can give me the answers to my questions.” Stan explained, before getting confused at his great uncle’s shocked expression.

“Is something wrong Grunkle Dipper?” He asked, before Ford soon slammed his hands on Stan’s desk and shouted at him.

“Stanley are you insane, this place is just some trap designed by Bill to keep you in here! Nothing here is real, you should just come home with us so we can stop Bill.” Ford panted, Stan didn’t understand why Ford was angry, but he’d pushed the right buttons to get him mad.

“I don’t care if it’s real or not. This place makes me happy and I feel safe here, unlike when I’m out there.” Stan shouted back at his twin, but still didn’t leave his desk, he leaned over and glared down at his twin.

“Stan this is insane, we have to do the right thing and leave here. Regardless of ‘feeling safe’ it’s practically a war zone out there, and we have to help the town and the world.” Ford argued back. The only reason they were there in the first place was because they needed Stan to complete the Cipher Zodiac.

“Alright ya know what Sixer! I would give up everything that even remotely makes me happy if it means you’re happy Ford. Why can’t you do the same for me just this once? Why can’t you just let me be happy?” Stan asked; a sad and hopeless tone in his voice, as if knowing that his wish would never, ever come to life.

“Stan are you okay?” Ford asked, only it wasn’t the Ford in front of him, it was Gem Ford. “I heard shouting and got worried.” He explained as Gem Ford walked around the group to Stan’s side.

“I’ll be okay Gem Ford, and would you mind helping me get ready for that meeting I have to go to tomorrow.” Stan asked the ‘replacement’ Ford.

“Of course, and I hope the council will agree to give you that device the others had been talking about.” He smiled and held his hand out for Stan to take. Stan smiled and did as such, he began to leave the room, but not without telling everyone over his shoulder.

“You can all stay as long as you need to, to rest and recuperate. I’m gonna be busy for a while, so I’ll catch up with all of ya later.” Stan smiled at them, before continuing on with Gem Ford.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After an hour, Stan and Gem Ford picked out an outfit for the real human to wear for his meeting tomorrow in the Shack of Stans. They have been debating on whether or not to give him his own dimensional portal device, or a portal gun, as some Stans like to call them.

Walking out and into the sunshine and shade of Glass Shard Falls, Stan smiled and decided today he’d head down to the beach section for a little bit. At least he was going to, until he heard a commotion coming from the edge of the forest and beach. Cautiously walking towards the echoing uproar, Stan saw that it was his family and friends whom were arguing in a circle, along with his past boyfriend/crush and friend Darlene.

“We need Stan to complete the Cipher Wheel, it’s the only way to stop Bill. Why is he being so difficult?” Ford asked in annoyance.

“That is true, but the problem is this bubble, it’s not an Illusion Paradise Prison. Those are something common that Bill uses to imprison those whom are threats to him.” Grunkle Dipper explained. “But this is a reality bubble, this thing can show you different realities and even visit them, causing temporary holes into different dimensions that can be resealed.”

“But what does that have to do with Bill not being able to see in here?” Marisol asked.

“Let alone, why this bubble bein’ different from what you thought it was be so important.” Jimmy voiced.

“If Stan had opened this place to hundreds of different realities, then Bill would have an easy time watching over him. And could take over even more dimensions.” Dipper explained. “But if Stan only opened it to one dimension, and kept it to that one, then not only would Bill no longer have control over this place. It would stand to reason that Stan is the only one to get rid of this bubble. Only he can seal the hole he left open and get rid of this bubble without causing harm to dimension he’s most likely been in contact with.”

“But he doesn’t even want ta leave here Dipper, and ta be honest from what I’ve learned over the summer, I don’ blame him.” Mabel told her twin.

“Wha’d ya mean Ms. Pines?” Fidds asked his boss.

Before she could answer, Gem Ford entered the clearing. “That is not your concern my friend. If Stanley wishes to speak with you on the matter she is referring to, then it should be _him_ you get your answers from.”

“Why don’t you just leave _Gem Ford_ ,” Ford stated coldly. He wanted nothing to do with this ‘counterpart’ or ‘better’ version of himself.

“I cannot, I do not exist within the real world, and I only exist here in Stanley’s mindscape. I am his friend, something you haven’t been lately Stanford.” Gem Ford explained calmly. “You should also listen to your Great Uncle and Great Aunt, they actually know what they’re talking about.”

“Why don’t you mind your own business, we need to get back to the real world, and Stanley _HAS_ to come with us.” Ford insisted.

Stan looked away from where he was hiding and observing their conversation. He had an idea of how he could get Ford to understand why he didn’t want to be alone, and why he was upset at being alone to begin with. He didn’t like it, but if it worked, then maybe things could work out for the best. And if it didn’t Ford might hate him forever, and never want to see him again. Taking a breath to steady his nerves, Stan knew what he had to do.

“I’m not going back Ford, not until you see the truth.” Stan stated as he walked out of his hiding place and into the open. Shocking everyone, aside from Gem Ford, who had been with Stan before entering this clearing himself.

“What truth,” the six fingered twin asked in confusion.

“You’ll see, I’ll be at the beach’s edge when you’re ready.” Stan stated before turning around, trying to hide the tears that wanted to fall from his cheeks. He didn’t want Ford to know, but it was time to stop hiding the truth, and face it head on.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan didn’t even have to wait more than five minutes before everyone showed up, aside from Gem Ford who was smiling sadly at them all. He knew what would happen once Stanley came back, and he was content. He was a part of Stan, and would always exist through him.

“Come on we’re heading to the Shack,” Stan stated. In front of him, was a massive white looking hole in the bubble, depicting a strange looking place that was dark, but inviting and warm somehow.

“Uhh the Shack is outside the bubble,” Marisol stated.

“Yeah, the Mystery Shack, but this isn’t there, it’s another Shack. I’d almost say a better one.” Stan chuckled as if saying an inside joke.

“Where are we going then?” Grauntie Mabel asked him. “Will we even know anyone in this dimension we’re going to?”

“It’s a different universe.” Stan chuckled again. “Well I guess you could say you’ll know everyone and no one.”

“You’re taking us to the Shack of Stans,” Grunkle Dipper said in realization. “Aren’t you?”

“Shack of Stans,” five confused kids/teens asked at the same time.

“Yup, so if anyone asks who you’re with, just tell them you’re visiting with Insightful!Stan.” He grinned and quickly went through the portal, not waiting for any more questions. He needed help to pull this off, and there were two Fords’ help he was going to need.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan ran as fast as he could to find the first person whose help he was going to need. He hoped that this Ford was going to be with Builder!Stan, and the second one, should be with ReversePortal!Stan. They tended to be inseparable since they reunited. Thankfully it didn’t take long to find MatchMaker!Ford, he was chatting with a group of four, two Stans and two Fords. From what the preteen remembered, they were in a foursome relationship or something like that, and were having a bit of trouble communicating.

Thankfully they were just finishing up, from what Stan could see, and he needed to hurry. “Matchmaker!Ford,” he asked once the foursome left. The older Ford looked down and smiled at seeing the newest addition to the Shack of Stans. His husband had told him about this young Stan, so straightening out his standard work clothes, the trench coat, maroon tie, black dress pants, white button up shirt, and their standard glasses.

“Hello Stanley,” he smiled down at the child version of his twin. “Are you alright?”

“Um sort of, I need help with my Ford.” Stan stated as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Where is he, perhaps you two can talk out your issues?” He suggested.

“It’s not that easy, that’s why I’m askin’ for yer help.” The preteen told the elder. “And I’m taking him and the others to the Memorial.”

The elder Ford stared at him in shock, before sighing and knowing that it was serious. “Alright, I’ll meet you there after you get Reverse Portal Stan.”

“Thank you Ford,” the preteen smiled as he soon left and went off to find the one Stan that could ‘knock’ sense into any Ford.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan soon arrived at the memorial, his family in tow. He’d found them talking to one of the many Stans in the Shack. So after telling them he was ready, he took them to a beautiful albeit gloomy memorial. Well gloomy to him that is. It was tall and imposing almost, but it was also incredibly beautiful. There were four Stans each grinned and looking out into space. As if they were happily seeing an old friend once more. The four Stans in question were simply Stan at four key ages in his/their lifetimes. A child, Insightful!Stan’s current age, teenager, 20-30 year old drifter, and finally 50-60 some year old man. Beneath the smiling/joyous faces, was a tall and long slab of stone, engraved with names and dimensions.

“Welcome to the Memorial,” Stan stated with a false smile as he looked up at the sad monument.

“What does it represent?” Marisol asked.

“It represents all the Stanleys whom have died in their respective universes.” He told the Hispanic woman, not noticing everyone’s looks of shock and sadness.

“How do they die?” Fidds couldn’t help but ask. He was worried about what the answer might be.

Stan didn’t answer, but someone came up and left flowers near a specific section of the memorial. The section where the suicides were; before anyone could ask any more questions, a specific Ford and Stan came up to the group of eight. One was MatchMaker!Ford, and the other was ReversePortal!Stan, his Ford was absent, probably back in the Hall of Fords.

“I see you’ve brought everyone to the memorial,” MatchMaker!Ford stated calmly.

“Yeah, everyone this is MatchMaker!Ford, he’s known for helping Stans and Fords have better relationships, be it romantic, brotherly, or otherwise. He’s really good at getting people to communicate with one another.” Stan introduced them to the romantic.

“Stanley here asked me to speak with you about your own communication problems.” He stated looking pointedly at Insightful!Stan’s Ford, and at young Stanley himself.

“We don’t have communication problems,” Ford stated, glaring at this older Ford. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he was interested in what he was seeing. This strange older version of himself, one who was apparently a match maker.

“You don’t,” MatchMaker!Ford asked softly. “The how often do you two talk to each other?”

“Enough, I don’t have time to chat when I’ve got more important things to do.” Ford glared at him. “We can always talk when I’m done anyways.”

“That’s a problem right there,” he stated calmly. “You’re not thinking of your twin, you keep pushing him away. The more you do that, the more likely you’ll lose him forever. A lot of Fords have had this problem.” He informs the young boy.

“What would you know, Stan’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with him.” Ford stated, gesturing to his twin, who was in good physical condition.

“Maybe on the surface kid, but that doesn’t mean the mental wounds ain’t there.” The other adult that had come up to them, a Stanley from the looks of it, wasn’t too please with a young self-righteous Ford.

“What d’ya mean mental wounds?” Fidds asked the one-armed man.

“Don’ ask me kid, as ‘im.” He stated pointing to Insightful!Stan.

He looked away from his friends, before sighing and stating. “I take my licks ta keep Ford safe.” He sighed, rubbing his arm gently. “Give ‘em a punchin’ bag, an he’ll leave Ford alone.”

Mabel and Dipper’s eyes widened at what the preteen was saying. What he was ‘hinting’ at, that his father beats him, most likely physically and mentally. Leaving Ford out it, most likely due to some sort of ‘deal’ he made with the preteen. “As soon as Weirdmageddon is over, we’re adopting them.” Mabel hissed to her twin, whom nodded in agreement.

Ford blinked and asked, “Stan what’re you talking about?” He looked at his twin in confusion.

He didn’t look at his twin, afraid of what he would think of him. “Pa uses me as a punchin’ bag when he’s upset. Says things ‘bout me too,” Stan muttered out, but he was loud enough for the entire group to hear.

“T-that can’t be true,” Ford tried to deny the truth. But it did make sense, why Stanley was so much happier here, well Ford was too since their father wasn’t in Gravity Falls. But it explained why Stan just seemed so different. He was happier, freer almost, as if nothing in the world could upset him. Except Ford.

“Well it is, he may be our Pa, Ford. But he doesn’t care about me. He never wanted me.” Stan rubbed his eyes, tears had started to prick at the corners of his eyes, so he quickly wiped them away before anyone could see. “The only people who really care about me all live in Gravity Falls, my friends, Grauntie Mabel, and you.” He paused before saying ‘you’ hoping his twin would understand. He would always be his best friend, the first person to ever care about him for him.

MatchMaker!Ford and ReversePortal!Stan remained silent as they watched the younger versions of themselves ‘argue/talk’ in front of them. Ford tried to think of something, anything to refute his twin’s words. Yet the only thing he could think to say was, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would you’ve believed me?” He asked back; knowing that his words had merit when it came to their father. Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever. But in reality was only a good three minutes.

“Is that why you were so upset about me getting my apprenticeship?” Ford asked softly. He was starting to put the pieces together, maybe not the whole picture, but parts of it at least. Stan has been physically and verbally abused by their father, hard to imagine, well to them, not to outsiders, but to the twins themselves. It was a bit of a harder ‘pill’ to swallow. But that was only half the problem, the other was if Ford would risk it all for him.

“A little, I don’t wanna be alone Ford.” Stan looked down, not wanting to look his twin in the eye. “I’d risk everything for you. I’d fight against all the odds ta save ya, if it had been us with that portal.” Referring to Dipper and Mabel’s past with the machine, and the elder twins’ own sibling issues, reflecting them onto him and his own twin. “I’d risk it all for ya, but, would you save me?”

Everyone was silent, seemed to be a reoccurring theme today. But what could they say, the only person who could answer Stan’s question was his own twin. He’d gotten a possible answer from ReversePortal!Stan and his own Ford, what had happened between them, how he’d risked it for him, but how other Fords didn’t care/chose not to rescue their own Stans. Be it because of quilt, fear, or a ‘sense of duty’ it didn’t matter. Fords normally chose the safety of the universe over the safety of their families. Or rather over the safety of a single family member.

Ford was quiet for what felt like an eternity, before answering, “I came for you didn’t I?” He asked rhetorically. “I came to get you, to save you from the bubble. We came to get you out, to save you from Bill.” He paused, frozen where he stood before the preteen finally said. “I’d save you.”

Stan looked up and glanced at his twin from the corner of his eye.

MatchMaker!Ford and ReversePortal!Stan took this as their cue to leave, their business there done. Though the one-armed Stan did quickly give a letter to Dipper to give to Insightful!Stan after their Weirdmageddon was over.

“I’d save you Stan, I’d risk it all, and I wouldn’t leave you to die.” He was trembling now. Realization finally hitting home for the preteen, that if he didn’t start showing his brother care now, he might never and could lose him in the future.

“You really mean it,” he asked voice soft and full of hope. “You’d really save me, even if it cost the world?”

“Yes, definitely, absolutely,” Ford smiled, a few small tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I’m not gonna leave you behind Stan. We traveled through heck and back to bring you home and we’re not gonna leave without you. I don’t know what our future will hold, but you’re not gonna do it alone. Let’s go home and we can grow up together.” He told with such sincerity that Stan knew his twin was telling him the truth. Stan moved closer to his twin, head held higher as he looked his twin in the eye, a few small tears falling down his cheeks.

“Awkward sibling hug,” Ford asked nervously, holding his arms out for a hug.

“Nah,” he smiled teary eyed. “High Six,” he asked offering his hand up instead.

“High Six,” Ford smiled a small tear falling down his cheek as he returned the high ‘five’. Something happened the moment their hands connected in the familiar gesture. No one noticed it, but back in Stan’s reality bubble, all the creatures there that he had created felt the change. Stan was going to go home and they weren’t going to stop him.

“Let’s go home,” Maria smiled at the young twins. Sure things weren’t perfect between them. But they were better and the two of them were young, and they can make their relationship better than what it was. They can have a healthier relationship, be better friends than they were before, and even stand by the other’s side when they need them most. They’ve learned a lesson that many of their counterparts had taken a lot longer to learn and under a lot more drastic measures. But now they can heal and become the friends/brothers they were meant to be.


End file.
